


A Reason

by soapficgal



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapficgal/pseuds/soapficgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas makes a promise to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason

It would be so easy to walk away--to pretend that it didn’t matter, but it did. That was perhaps the worst part of it all, Lucas Roberts realized as his gaze drifted over to the bottle across the room. All morning long it was calling his name beckoning him to open the door to the same darkness that has engulfed him before. Sure, he’d had plenty of reasons to overlook the temptation that his former mistress provided, but now after he’d lost his wife, his son and ultimately his world, there was no reason not to give in to temptation.

Lucas took a step forward, his pulse quickening at the anticipation of the taste of her upon his lips. He could almost imagining her welcoming comfort as he took his first sip of her sweetness. Finally unable to resist, his fingers curled around the neck of the bottle knowing only too well that only she could kill the madness inside his head. It was futile to deny that she was the one who had tempted him time and time again. He’d fought her hold on him, but now that Samantha had found herself in the arms of his worst enemy, there seemed no reason to protest any longer. It was inevitable that together they could find a way to make it through the night if and only if he took that first fateful sip.

Curling his fingers around the neck of the bottle, Lucas raised it in the air to eye it’s contents. It would be so easy to just push the world aside for a while and seek the comfort that only she provided. It wouldn’t be a stretch for him to fall off the wagon and into the waiting arms of his mistress that had comforted him time and time again when his troubles had mounted. This morning he’d felt on top of the world believing that there was a chance for him and Sami, but now this was all that remained. It was the final sinking reminder that he’d come close to happiness only to feel it come crashing down around him. He’d found himself back where he’d started in this world alone and miserable.

“To hell with trying,” Lucas muttered under his breath ready to sink back into a world where he wasn’t expected to care--to a place where he could pretend that losing the love of his life didn’t hurt like hell. If he just closed out the rest of the world for a while, he could pretend that nothing else mattered. He could just ignore his responsibilities and simply lose himself to the numbness that would replace the dreams he’d once had for his future. Will was gone to Switzerland with Austin and Carrie, undoubtedly believing that he’d found far better parents than Lucas and Sami ever could have been. Sami was off playing the perfect little wife to EJ and as for everything else, well, there wasn’t anything else anymore. Just misery.

“But not for long,” Lucas mouthed to himself ready to delve into the road to nothingness when a soft sound rumbled from the desk beside him.

In that instant, his grip on reality returned to him causing him to nearly drop the bottle on the floor. His fingers eased up on the neck of the bottle and a guilt swept over him. How could he have been so foolish? How could he have been so blind not to remember what was left to fight for in this world? Shaking his head at his thoughtlessness, Lucas returned the bottle to the table top and turned around to face the source of the sound. There across the room in her tiny crib, lay the one saving grace in his world.

“I’m sorry,” Lucas whispered crossing the room and making his way over towards the small cradle where the one woman in the world that needed him more than anything awaited his attention. Guilt tugged at his insides as he heard her soft cries, falling from her tiny lips. She was lovely in every way imaginable and while Lucas had been tempted to fall off the wagon and drown himself in his sorrows, he knew now that there was something far more important worth fighting for.

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” Lucas whispered bending down to pick up his tiny daughter. He cradled her in his arms, his dark eyes returning to the bottle that he’d almost allowed to steal his future from him. Yes, he’d been miserable and lost in a moment of self-loathing, but as he held his tiny daughter in his arms, feeling her fall back to sleep against his chest, he knew that there was a reason to believe. There was still something to keep fighting for and it was in holding her that he found the strength to overcome his demons once and for all. It was because of her that he vowed to never give up hope. Sami might have made her choice, but Lucas vowed to ensure that he wouldn’t fail his daughter like he had with so many other things in his life.

“Things will get better,” Lucas promised walking over to where he’d set the bottle on the table top. Reaching for it, he carefully picked it up before dumping it into the trash can knowing only too well that the temptation that came with it was far too great a price to pay. Sami might have risked everything and gave up their family, but he wouldn’t make the same mistake. Not when their daughter needed him more than anything in this world. As his thoughts returned to his daughter, he found himself believing that maybe just maybe she would be the key to him getting through the hell that surrounded his life over the last few months. Perhaps she was truly the key to finding the happiness he’d thought he’d lost forever. Together they could face whatever the world had to throw out at them and this time he would find a way to keep from making all the same mistakes that had stolen his happiness from him. This time he would show his daughter that family would be the key to overcoming the odds--that real love was worth fighting for.

“Your mom will be back. I promise you that,” Lucas vowed to himself knowing only too well that there was a long, hard battle ahead of him, but with his daughter in his arms, he believed anything was possible even if it meant taking down the Dimeras and bringing peace to his family once again.

 


End file.
